Sometimes
by MidNite Duckie
Summary: Emmett Cullen and Other Character. Lillian is nothing but Emmett's lab partner, until something happens. Rosalie doesn't like Lillian very much, but then something happens to Rosalie. Vampire meets girl. Rated M for reasons later stated in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes**  
By Duckie Benner

Okay this is the Prologue that I had wanted to put up before chapter one but couldn't find. Now that I found it I'm going to post it. I'm sorry if this disturbed anyone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone of these characters but the main character

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

**Prologue – Rosalie Hale – Prologue**

* * *

Night time on the seventh of October and I was waiting for him to show up. I was going to kill him no questions asked, he wanted me and I had come to him. What he didn't know was that I came prepared; I came to fight; to kill him.

The metal door rattled as he slid it open with one hand; I smirked and waited for him to enter the room. If he looked closely he would see me hidden in the shadows, but without looking around he walked to the center of the room into the only light.

"Rose, oh Rose darling where are you" he called out in a sing-song way. I took in his scent; he reeked of blood and filth. I wanted him dead! I just hoped Emmett would forgive me for this. _Emmett I love you! Please forgive me Em!_ I screamed in my head before taking a few steps toward him. My heels clicked on the concrete floor and he turned toward me.

"There you are Rose darling" he grinned showing off yellow tinted fangs; hasn't this man ever heard of a tooth brush? I could see his blood red eyes and took another few steps toward him.

"It's Rosalie, not Rose, you sick Bastard" I said quietly; I knew he had heard me when he chuckled.

"Rosalie darling, if you have come to play?" he said, "Then where are your toys?" he asked raising his arms above his head.

"You sick fuck, I didn't bring toys. I came to kill you" I growled

"Kill me, why Rose dear you couldn't harm a flee"

"That's because a flee has never harmed me or my family" I said trying to mask the anger that was showing through.

"Silly girl" he said smirking, "You might not have brought toys, but I brought a few of my own" he said pulling out a pocket knife and a silver 9mm pistol from under his jacket.

"Oh scary, I'm really scared now" I said as he started to pull off his jacket, one arm at a time. He had the first arm out of the hole when I lunged for him.

"You're dead bitch!" he screamed as I ripped the knife out of his hand and caught him on the cheek with it. He threw me off and finished ripping his jacket off. He tossed it to the floor and came toward me. I jumped back behind one of the pillars as the gun went off.

"Missed me" I laughed and darted to another pillar.

"Oh Rose, now I have to kiss you" he said, I could feel the smile as he said it,

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a whisper from behind the pillar.

"Don't you know the rhyme? Miss me Miss me now you got to kiss me" he said in a sing-song voice. Oh how I hated that voice.

"You are one sick Bastard if you think I'm going any where those lips of yours" I said sneaking up behind him. I slammed the knife into his back and dragged it downward. He chuckled and turned toward me pulling the knife out of his back.

"Watch your temper Rose" he said dropping the knife on the floor. It made a clattering sound as it hit the floor. He brought the gun up to chest level and pointed it right at me.

"I think you need to be punished" he said pulling the trigged, I turned trying to dodge the bullet but it slammed into my shoulder. I grimaced and clutched my shoulder. I took off into the shadows.

"Try and catch me first" I said matching his sing-song voice; it echoed all around the room. Slinking around I tried to think of a way I could get back at him. I thought I could beat him, that's why I came here. If I had known that I wouldn't have been able to beat him I don't think I would have come.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Edward heard my thoughts or Alice got a vision. I needed to beat him before they got here or else it would become a bigger problem.

"Rose get out here, let us finish this like civilized beings." He said all the play-ness and anger out of his voice. "A fair fight Rose. One goes home and the other dies. How does that sound?" he asked walking back to the middle of the room where the most light was.

"Really a fair fight? I don't think you know the meaning of the word fair" I said darting behind another pillar. I know I'm stalling; I should just go out and kill him. Blood dripped down onto my dark shirt and I grimaced._ Bastard, this is my favorite shirt!_

"No weapons just bear fists" he added cocking his head to the side. "If you don't show yourself I'll have to come and get you."

"I'm coming" I said walking out of the shadows. "No weapons" I added crouching down.

"None whatsoever" he bared his fangs and balled his fists.

I lunged at him; at the same time he hit the ground rolling out of the way. I landed on my feet; jumping back up I looked around. The wound in my shoulder was slowing me down a bit. I wished it would hurry up and heal. He was a few feet away; his shirt was covered in the blood that I had taken from his back.

"You haven't improved much Rose" he said breaking into a run, I turned trying to catch him before he got the best of me. "Rosie" he whispered behind me. His hand closed around my throat as his other hand lashed out ripping at my stomach.

"Ah" I gasped clawing at his hand. I wasn't sure what happened next; one second I was clawing at his hand trying to get it off the next I was on the floor. Blood was pouring out from an open wound on my stomach; my hands went down trying to cover it, trying to stop the bleeding. I coughed and blood poured out of my mouth. He grinned and leaned over me,

"Times up Rosie darling; I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a plane to catch" he said and started to turn away. He turned back, blood was still oozing from my stomach; my vision was going fuzzy around the edges. "But I'll leave your lover one last parting gift" he said bending down. He extended his hand;

"No, please" I screamed as his fingers ripped at my shoulders tearing through the tendons and muscles.

"Leave her alone" a voice screamed and he was ripped off of me.

"Em…" I coughed out more blood,

"Hold on Rose" Emmett said unleashing his fury out on the traitor. Alice ran over followed by Jasper and Edward. Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Rose!" Alice said removing my hands from my stomach. "Emmett hurry up Rose is dying. She's not going to last much longer" Alice said as Emmett ripped off the man's arm.

"Alice….I'm….Sorry" I managed to gasp out, the blood would not stop. My body isn't healing it for some reason. I spit out more blood as Edward kneeled down next to me. He tore off his shirt trying to stop the flow of blood leaving my shoulders.

"Alice, do something" Emmett cried out, Jasper went to help finished off the beast while Alice and Edward tried to save me. I knew it was over and I tried to tell them.

"It's no….use….I'll be dead in a" cough "few minutes" cough, more blood "My body's not healing"

"Hold on Rose" Edward said

"I can't" I said closing my eyes, "…Sleep…I need to sleep" I said feeling myself slip away.

* * *

**POV Change – Emmett – POV Change

* * *

**

Jasper helped me finish ripping that bastard to pieces. Grabbing the body Jasper said;

"I'll take care of the body you go see to Rose" I nodded and ran over to see my wife on the ground surround with blood. I knelt down taking her into my arms ignoring the blood that was getting on to my shirt.

"Rose, can you hear me?" I asked she weakly nodded, "Stay with me love, stay with me. Carlisle will make you better" I said as the tears stating coming. Her eyes didn't open and I was getting worried, Carlisle was no where to be seen.

"…Don't cry" Rose said quietly, I looked down to see her eyes were open slightly. "I'll see you again, sometime" she said closing her eyes for the last time.

"No Rose, NO" I started shaking, her body went limp in my arms. "NO!" I cried out, I brought my head down and buried it in her hair letting the tears come. "Come back to me Rose, come back to me please. I need you" I felt a hand on my shoulder;

"She's gone Emmett" Alice said in a tight voice, her shaking fingers tightened on my shoulder.

* * *

**POV Change – Third Person – POV Change

* * *

**

Emmett and the rest of his family stood by the fire watching as Rosalie's ashes went up into the air. They had burned her body along with the body of the evil vampire. Not in the same fire though.

Emmett stood farther away from his family, he couldn't bear being near them right now. His fingers were in his pants pockets; the tears had stopped coming but he was still grieving for his lost love. Carlisle looked over to his son, he wanted to walk over there and comfort him, but he knew Emmett needed time. In time Emmett would understand why Rosalie scarified herself for her family.

* * *

**Prologue End – Rosalie Hale – Prologue End

* * *

**

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right_

_Be with you day and night_

_Baby all I need is time_

**Sometimes by Britney Spears**

* * *

Song - sometimes by Britney Spears


	2. Emmett McCartyCullen

Chapter one – **Emmett McCarty-Cullen** – Chapter One

This is chapter one,

The Prologue will be up soon, I misplaced it so it will take a little longer to get it posted. But here is chapter one for you guys.

I don't own any of the Twilight Characters, But I do own the main character

* * *

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked looking up at my lab partner. He was holding a glass beaker in his large hand and was about to pour something else into it.

"Adding the Sodium chloride" he said pausing, the beaker was slightly tipped and the Sodium chloride was reaching the edge of the beaker "Why?" he asked looking at me like I had two heads or something, "We add it now don't we?"

"We're not supposed to add that yet" I said running my finger down the list of items and steps, resting my finger on step five I muttered "We add the water next and then the onion juice and then the Sodium chloride. Besides if you add the Sodium chloride to early it will explode. The onion juice and water is supposed to neutralize it…"

"O" he said blushing slightly, _he looks really cute– Stop that thought before it goes any further! Remember Emmett is way out of your league! Besides why would he want something like you when he could have any girl in the world?_ He put the beaker down and grabbed a test tube. This time it was the water we had to add. I shook my head and turned back to the paper, checking off the water step I grabbed the onion juice which was in another test tube.

"Here" I said turning back to my lab partner; my eyes widened and I screamed "Emmett No!" he had tipped a test tube and the white stuff went tumbling into the beaker. Emmett had added something, god only knows what! The mixture had started to boil. Big white bubbles were seeping over the top of the beaker. "What did you add?" I asked taking a step toward him.

"Um…" he started then dropped the beaker clutching his hand, "Shit that hurts!" He growled as the liquid started toward my shoes. I jumped back and swore.

"What's going on?" the teacher asked walking back into the classroom. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I Mr. Cullen?" he asked walking over to us. I grabbed the hose lying in the sink and turned on the water. A blast of cold water hit the floor covering the mess.

"Don't do that!" Emmett said as the mixture boiled even more. "YOU didn't add the onion juice yet so it's still unstable" I groaned and dropped the hose, I took another few steps back, and I hit the counter. My fingers groped for something to put a stop to the mixture from moving any more.

"You mean YOU didn't add it, you had to go and screw it up and add something to it. I can't believe you Emmett Cullen!" I yelled looking at my lab partner.

"I'm sorry" he said softly

"What do we do?" I asked glancing at the teacher; he stood there for a second before dashing out of the room at top speed. "Yeah like that's going to help" I growled watching his retreating back. The mixture was still coming toward me.

"Grab my hand" a voice said in my ear. I glanced up to see Emmett of the counter holding his massive hand out. _When the hell did he get up there? _I paused, looking back at the mixture and then back to Emmett. "Come on" he growled. I grabbed his hand and he lifted me up onto the counter.

"Stay there" the teacher said pushing his way through the throng of people gather around us to see what was going on.

"Sure Teach, it's not like we can go anywhere any ways!" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now is not the time young lady for that kind of talk"

----------

"Real smart Emmett" I said sitting down in the office, I couldn't believe he would do something like that! I couldn't believe they almost called the fire station!

"I'm sorry, I've been distracted lately and I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry" he said for the third time that day.

"You're lucky the teachers were able to stop it, by the way what did you add?" I asked turning toward him. He ran his fingers through his black hair and sighed;

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure, the test tube wasn't labeled…" he said as the principle walked into the room.

"You two in my office now!" he growled. I gave Emmett a glare before following the principle into his office. "Sit" he pointed to two chairs and I sat down, Emmett sat down next to me and folded his arms over his chest.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you caused Mr. Cullen and Miss. McKay?" he asked standing behind his desk and placing his hands on the desk. His fingers were balled into fists, and he seemed to be very pissed.

"It didn't leave any burn marks or anything" Emmett said in defense.

"You're lucky it didn't leave any marks" he growled "One week of detention" he said lowering himself down onto his chair.

"What?" I asked jumping up, "You can't be serious, it didn't cause any damage"

"Two weeks, care to make it any longer?" he asked folding his hands together and looking at me. "Keeping talking and you'll make it longer"

"No" I muttered sitting back down in my seat, I glared down at my shoes and crossed my arms.

"And your parents will be hearing from me" he said making me gulp and glance back up.

"Parents?" Emmett asked, he looked like he was going to pass out, "Dad's going to kill me" he stated.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you fooled around with the chemicals Mr. Cullen." He said then added "You're dismissed, get back to class"

I stood up and turned toward the door without seeing if Emmett was coming. I was still pissed at him. It's all his fault I was in detention for a whole two weeks!

* * *

What did you guys think about chapter one?


End file.
